


Treasure

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 8000 Blacksand AUs, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Anonymous asked: "sandy is a pirate captain and accidentaly, his men catch this alluring, snarky and dark merman"
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 10
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/8/2013.

“You…have…to let…me go,” the merman, called Pitch, says. Gray skin. Sharp, sharklike teeth. Powerful tail with matte black scales. He’s the most beautiful thing Sandy’s ever seen.

“Why?” asks Sandy. “I keep my treasure.”

“Treasure?” Despite struggling to breathe, Pitch laughs. “Show…you…treasure. Douse…lamps; bring…some…seawater…here.”

Curious, Sandy obeys.

“Water…on my…scales.”

Sandy dips his hands in the bucket and carefully runs them along the tail. The water somehow eases Pitch’s breathing, and he sighs. Beneath Sandy’s hands, the scales feel surprisingly warm. Pitch shifts once or twice under Sandy’s attentions, strong alien muscles moving underneath the scales.

By the time he’s done, only Sandy’s having trouble breathing.

“Treasure,” Pitch says.

Moonlight pours into the cabin, and when it hits Pitch’s scales, they shine glossy black, violet, indigo, pearls made from the night itself.

“You have to let me go.”

This time, Sandy nods, not trusting his voice.

“I can leap overboard if you put more water on my scales. Will you do that?”

“Yes,” Sandy says, finding his voice. “Oh, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> xxdaimonxx said: this really was very lovelyyy!
> 
> halibaal said: MERMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: merman arrrrrrgh my weakness


End file.
